


By the blood of the angel

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daylighter Simon, F/M, M/M, Slow burn Saphael, daylighter Raphael, endgame saphael, eventual 1x13 rewrite and 2x12 rewrite, my son deserves all the love, past- present and future fixed, shitty ship Rizzy for plot purposes, slight malec - Freeform, very Raphael centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: “Raphael?” Magnus voice was barely above a whisper when he placed his hand on Raphael’s.Raphael tilted his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes. “What is this?” He asked, how was it possible for him to be standing in the sun.“Your gift” Eliza said and stood up, her bloody hand wiping against her dress smearing it red “the blood of an angel now runs though, enjoy it, daylighter”





	1. a gift from an angel

**Author's Note:**

> quick note- the timeline for the "past" section of the story is set in 1978-1980. I'm not sure how/when Raphael turned originally but in this fic, it's in 1965ish.

New York City, known as one of the most glamorous and well developed city in the entire world.

Actors and models and millionaires, even the commonest of men graced the city streets. Among the glitz of the Broadway lights and the enormous skyscrapers, among the shadow others lurked.

Vampires and werewolves, warlocks and fairies, the descendants of angels and sometimes even the angels themselves, fall angels but angels nonetheless.

It was a bitter cold winter morning when Raphael Santiago, found himself sitting wrapped with tens of blankets-though the cold ceased to have an effect him- on Magnus Bane’s couch as the warlock frantically moved around the dimly lit loft, occasionally knocking over spell books and bottles of potions.

Raphael’s body shook from pain, he craved blood so much it made him sick “Magnus, I can’t” he cried out, his fangs cutting into his lips.

“Shh, just a little longer, Dorothea is on her way right now” Magnus ran his fingers through Raphael’s damp curls. “There she is now” Magnus instantly got up when the door bell rung.

Raphael knew it wasn’t Dorothea, the scent of the blood too sweet and rich, almost heavenly.

“Eliza” Magnus screeched. “You’re not supposed to be here” he added with a more composed tone, though Raphael had been around the Warlock to know the sound of his slight panic.

“Don’t worry Magnus, I haven’t come here to take your pet away or lecture you about the necessity of being with ones kind, I’m here because I need your help” Eliza’s voice was elegant but strong and fierce like she had commanded thousands of men to war. 

“What do you want Eliza?” Raphael had never heard Magnus’ voice this sharp before. Whatever Eliza had wanted from Magnus was something that she didn’t want anyone else to hear. “I’ll be back, don’t touch him” Raphael heard Magnus said before the sound of a portal opening followed by heels clicking against the hard wood floors.

“Oh aren’t you a cutie” Raphael felt sharp nails drag across his skin before a dark skinned woman sat beside him. “And quite hungry too” she hummed and pulled the sleeves of her pale blue dress back. Raphael watched in silent horror as she extended her hand, for a moment it was so quiet he could hear the pounding of her heart “go on, fledglings shouldn’t be left hungry, or else bad bad things could happen” though Eliza’s words sounded as sweet as her scent, her darks eyes betrayed her mischievous intent.

“Drink darling” Raphael’s chest hurt and he ached to slash open her beautiful wrist that looked almost golden under the dim light of the loft. 

“No” he sobbed “I-I can’t, I promised I wouldn’t” he promised himself he wouldn’t drink human blood, he promised himself for his mother's sake he’d better than this. 

“Just a few drops” Eliza smiled a sinister smiled as she removed a silver dagger from her purse. 

“No” Raphael protested but he was too hungry and weak to move. “Shh precious, you’ll be thanking me soon enough” she grinned and dragged the dagger over her smooth skin. 

Raphael’s eyes watered as he fought against his urges to drop his fangs into her arm. “I’m sorry mama” Raphael cried and pulled Eliza’s hand to his mouth. His eyes shut as hips sucked up the droplets of blood. Eternity seems to have passed before Magnus’ voice boomed through the silence of the apartment.

“Eliza, what are you doing?” “I’m giving the boy a treat” She replied with a sloppy smile, her eyes dazed and unfocused. “Enough, Raphael” Magnus held on to Eliza’s hand and tried to ease it out of Raphael’s grip “Raphael please, you can stop, you’re better than this, remember the promise you made to your mother” 

“I-I’m sorry” Raphael’s dropped Eliza’s hand and looked up at Magnus with tears in his eyes and blood running down his chin. “I-I’m so sorry”. He pushed off Magnus’ hand and swiftly got up and rushed towards the large windows where the rays of the early morning sun seeped through the thick curtains.

“Raphael, no” Magnus yelled but it was too late. 

Raphael’s eyes shut as he pulled the blinds back, ready to welcome death once and for all only the feel a warmth on his skin. Maybe this is heaven or even hell, or wherever his soul was left to wonder he thought as the honks of car horns sounded and the distant buzz of bicycle bells.

“Raphael?” Magnus' voice was barely above a whisper when he placed his hand on Raphael’s. Raphael tilted his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes. “What is this?” He asked, how was it possible for him to be standing in the sun. “Your gift,” Eliza said and stood up, her bloody hand wiping against her dress smearing it red “the blood of an angel now runs though, enjoy it, daylighter”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael deals with the consequences of becoming a daylighter

Raphael sighed happily as the warmth of the sunlight that pooled through the stained glass windows settled on his face as he stood with his family for church.

Though it ached and his skinned tingled with an uncomfortable burning sensation from being on holy ground, he put a smile on his face and held Rosa's hand as he always have and ruffled her curls to keep her awake when her head dropped on his arms. 

He heard the hushed whispers from the women and felt the stare of the men burning into the back of his head, many spectators of his return and where he had gone, he didn't let it bother him, he couldn't let it. Finally he had some normalcy back into his life.

**

Though Raphael always returned to Magnus' loft with a wide smile and countless stories of his siblings, nothing was the same, it turns out to have an even darker twist.

"I knew you'd come back for more" Raphael didn't have to see Eliza's face to know that she sported a smirk. 

Night after night he'd return, weak and sometimes on his knees begging to have a taste. 

Raphael could sleep, couldn't eat or think straight anymore all he wanted was her blood.

He craved and craved until he killed. Her wings as black as night laid broken in the gutter, the last of her blood mixed with water that flowed through the alley way. 

And for the first time since turning, Raphael cries. Loud sobs and screams that scared the residents of the cluster of apartment buildings in the Bronx. He'd become the monster he'd once killed. 

Monster he repeats and claws at his skin, damned to live forever not even the sunlight that once threated to turn him to dust cause no harm. 

The shadowhunters come looking for the killer of an angel. They don't care that she was a fallen angel and that her deeds were nothing but sinful. They stick together, their kind always has. 

Raphael holds his mother close as he whispers his goodbyes. His sister cries and clings to him as he makes promises for a quick return.

Ten. Twenty. Almost thirty years pass as he stays hidden with Ragnor. Protective wards leaves them undetectable and lonely.

He returns for his mothers funeral and stays behind the crowd. He watched the unrecognizable face of his family mourn without him. He longed and craved to be there with them. 

He cries over her grave later that night as the rainstorm beat down on him. His screams sounded almost like the loud claps of thunder and lightning.

That night he falls asleep curled on Magnus' couch to the soft touch of the warlock.

Again he has to hide again but not from shadowhunters but from his own kind. "She'll kill you if she knows" Magnus says in hushed whispers. The loud click of heels sounded loud as it approached the loft.

Camille's words are harsh but Raphael grits his teeth let it go. He's survived long enough to let her words drag him down.

He hides in the shadow for so long he forgets the feel of the sun against his skin and happiness it once brought him.


End file.
